usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of current Kmart locations
This is a list of current Kmart locations in the USA Store Fanon universe. Currently under construction. This list includes Big Kmart stores. Connecticut * Vernon - 295 Hartford Turnpike - (Opened February 27, 1975). Has Garden Center. Located near a Stop and Shop. Freestanding. * Watertown - 595 Straits Turnpike - (Opened in 1975) Illinois * Bridgeview - 7325 W. 79th Street * Chicago - 3443 W. Addison Street * Chicago (Norridge) - 4201 N Harlem Avenue - Opened 1998. Former Venture location. One of a few stores selected for a prototype "Kfresh" program which features a larger grocery section and more prepackaged foods. * Decatur - 1155 E. Pershing Road * Des Plaines - 1155 E. Oakton Street - A location with the prototype Kfresh format. * Moline - 5000 Avenue of the C * Mount Vernon - 3404 Broadway * Quincy - 3701 Broadway Street * Rockford - 5909 E. State Street * Springfield - 3250 E. Clearlake Ave. * Steger - 3231 Chicago Road * West Frankfort - #3 West Frankfort Place * Hoffman Estates BARRINGTON SQUARE MALL 2300 W Higgins Rd - Opened 1978 closed 1993 Was a former Robert Hall Village store. Indiana * Griffith - 430 W. Ridge Rd * Indianapolis - 6780 W Washington St * Indianapolis - 5101 E Thompson Rd * Richmond - 3150 National Road W * Valparaiso - 2801 Calumet Ave Massachusetts * Acton - 252 Main St - (Opened October 1976). Former Grants. Has a Garden Center. Big Kmart sign is tiny. Shingles on Facade. * Brockton - 2001 Main St - (Opened 1973). Has Garden Center. * Billerica - 484 Boston Rd - (Opened August 1985). * Holyoke - 2203 N Hampton St - (Opened 1980). Former Grants. Has a Sears Outlet. * Hyannis - 768 Iyannough Rd - (Opened 1973). Has Garden Center. Never a Big Kmart location. Identical to Brockton, and Pittsfield. * Palmer - 159 Wilbraham St - (Opened March 1979). Former Grants. Has a Garden Center outside the store in the front. * Saugus - 180 Main St - (Opened in 1976). Has Garden Center. * Somerville - 77 Middlesex Ave - (Opened 1980). Formerly a Ford Assembly Plant. * Webster - 70 Worcester Rd - (Opened October 1980). Former Grants. Has a Garden Center. Michigan * Menominee - 1101 7th Ave - Only Kmart in Upper Peninsula. New Hampshire * Hooksett - 1267 Hookset Rd - (Opened 1974). * Salem - 161 S Broadway - (Opened 1972) New Jersey * Somers Point - 250 New Rd - (Opened on October 19th, 2002). One of the last 2 Kmart stores built from the ground up. Has a Garden Center. * West Long Branch - 108 Monmouth Rd - (Opened 1971). Has a Garden Center. New Mexico * Albuquerque - 2100 Carlisle Ave. NE - (Opened in 1966). Expanded. Still has old 1960’s Kmart Road Sign. * Farmington - 3000 E. Main St. - (Opened in 1974) - Expanded. * Hobbs - 2220 N. Grimes St. - (Opened in 1974) - Expanded. * Roswell - 1705 S. Main St. - (Opened in 1974) - Expanded. * Santa Fe - 1712 St Michael's Dr - (Opened in 1976). New York * Astor Place (Manhattan) - multi-level * Bruckner Blvd (Bronx) - multi-level * Buffalo - 1001 Hertel Ave. * Penn Plaza (Manhattan) - multi-level * Prospect Ave (West Orange) - multi-level * Bath - 420 West Morris St. - (Opened in 1979) * Lockport - 5770 S. Transit Road * Mattydale - 2803 Brewerton Rd. - (Opened in 1971) * Sidney - 171 Delaware Ave. - (Opened in 1994) North Carolina * Raleigh - 8701 Six Forks Rd. - (Opened in 1970’s) Ohio * Barberton- 241 Wooster Road North- Big Kmart * Brunswick- 3301 Center Road- Big Kmart * Grove City- 2400 Stringtown Road- Has a Pharmacy * Harrison- 10560 Harrison Ave- Big Kmart w/ Pharmacy & Western Union * Marrieta- 502 Pike Street- Big Kmart w/ Pharmacy & Western Union * North Canton- 1447 N. Main Street- Big Kmart w/ Western Union * Tallmadge- 555 South Ave Vermont * Bennington - 19 Kocher Dr - (Opened 1979). Smallest Kmart in Vermont. Last Kmart in Vermont. Virgin Islands * St. Croix - 4500 Sunny Isle * St. Croix - Remainder Matriculate * St. Thomas - 3 10 St. Estate Thoma * St. Thomas - Anna's Retreat Wisconsin * Cudahy - 6077 S Packard Ave. * Kenosha - 4100 52nd St * Mauston - 800 N Union St * Oconomowoc - 1450 Summit Avenue * Racine - 5141 Douglas Ave See also * List of former Kmart locations Category:Kmart Category:Locations Category:Kmart locations Category:Store lists Category:Location lists